The present invention generally relates to cylinder head manufacturing methods and systems and, more particularly, to a method and system for machining a cylinder head using a pair of five axis computerized numerical control (CNC) machines in three machining setups.
Typically, cylinder heads are machined in eight to twenty or more machining setups. A problem associated with so many machining setups is part variability and system inefficiencies incurred by stringing machines out serially as opposed to a parallel system. What is needed is a method for machining cylinder heads in less machining setups using a minimal amount of CNC machines.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for machining a cylinder head using a pair of five axis computerized numerical control (CNC) machines in three or less machining setups.
In accordance with the above object and other objects, the present invention provides a method and system for machining a cylinder head. The method and system include loading a cylinder head into a first five axis computer numerically controlled (CNC) machine. A first fixture of the first CNC machine is then located against a top surface of the cylinder head such that the cylinder head is in a horizontal position. The first CNC machine then machines the cylinder head in the horizontal position. A second fixture of the first CNC machine is then located against a bottom surface of the cylinder head such that the cylinder head is in a vertical position. The first CNC machine then machines the cylinder head in the vertical position. The cylinder head is then moved into a second five axis CNC machine. A fixture of the second CNC machine is then located against a bottom surface of the cylinder head. The second CNC machine then machines the cylinder head.
Preferably, the first fixture of the first CNC machine is located against a top surface of the cylinder head with respect to cylinder head cast locators and combustion chamber buttons of the cylinder head. The second fixture of the first CNC machine is located against a bottom surface of the cylinder head with respect to manufacturing holes of the cylinder head.
Preferably, the first CNC machine machines the cylinder head in the horizontal position by orienting a spindle of the first CNC machine adjacent the bottom surface of the cylinder head to machine the bottom surface of the cylinder head with the spindle as a function of depth of the combustion chamber buttons of the cylinder head.